


One of a Kind

by GabenathNation05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Date, Gabe and Nath are rooting for them, Nathalie's a good friend, Post Troublemaker, RollingStone central
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabenathNation05/pseuds/GabenathNation05
Summary: Jagged realizes that Penny is the one for him. He finally decides to take her out on a date.
Relationships: Fang & Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug), Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone
Kudos: 37





	One of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little RollingStone fic to prepare myself for what I'm about to write.

Jagged and Penny were always close. They were hardly ever apart. Each day was something new. Penny had to admit that Jagged was an interesting man, of that there could be no doubt, but what some people didn't know was that he was a really sweet guy underneath the make-up.

As time went by, Penny started to wonder what their relationship meant. He was always kind and treated her with upmost respect, but what did he really think of her?

She knew that he cared for her. After she was deakumatized, he ran up to her and hugged her, telling her that she was the best. 

They went back to the hotel afterwards. Jagged took Penny back to his room. They both sat on the couch and they talked for a little while. He saw the disappointment in her eyes, like she did something wrong.

"Penny, it wasn't your fault that you were akumatized. It was mine. I shouldn't have made you so stressed. I promise, I won't ever do it again"

"Jagged"

"I meant it when I said that you were the best. There's nobody like you, Penny. You're one of a kind. You're the brightest star at night, you're all I ever think about, luv"

She blushed at that. Jagged is a real sweetheart when he talks about his feelings. He never opens up to anyone but her.

"That means a lot, Jagged, but we all know I will get stressed some more" she giggled.

"... Okay, maybe"

They both laughed.

"I think I'll go home. I need to clear my head"

"Alright, luv"

As she was walking out, Jagged stopped her.

"Pen, wait!"

"Wha-what is it?" 

He calmly walked up to her, cupped her cheek, and kissed her. As surprised as she was, it didn't take long for her to lean into him.

As they broke apart, Jagged spoke. 

"You and me, tonight. Maybe... Grab some dinner, get some ice cream. What I'm trying to say is, will you go out with me, Pen?"

She smiled, "I will"

"Great, luv! Sorry, I'm not exactly good with asking out women" he smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

She giggled, "It's okay"

"So ugh... Pick you up at eight?"

"Sure" she smiled and walked out of his room.

She walked to the elevator and pulled out her phone.

"Penny?"

"Hey, Nath"

"Is something wrong? You never usually call me at work"

"I didn't interupt anything, did I?"

"Oh no, I'm on my lunch break. Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah, uhm... Jagged, he... He asked me out!"

"Really? Penny, that's amazing"

"The thing is, I have no idea what to wear. Can you help a girl out?"

"I'm on my way"

"Thanks, Nath"

"Anytime"

She hung up and went to her car, driving to her apartment. 

A few minutes after she walked in, someone was knocking at her door. It was Nathalie.

"Thanks for coming, Nath"

"It's nothing, Penny. So, fashion meltdown?"

"Yep"

"Let's see what you have"

They walked into Penny's bedroom, looking through the dresses she has. She never usually went to anything formal, so she had no use for that many dresses.

"I don't really have very many options"

"I see"

"Hey, by the way, did you tell your boss what you were doing?"

"As soon as I told him I needed a longer break to help you, he stopped questioning. We were hoping for this to happen, actually"

"And me and Jagged are still rooting for you two" she smirked.

"If he'd get his head out from under his ass" she mumbled under her breath.

Penny bursts out laughing and Nathalie's face turned red.

"You heard that... Didn't you?"

"Yeah" she replied between breaths. "I mean, you're not wrong" she caught her breath.

She rolled her eyes and went back to looking. 

She eventually found a deep purple skater dress in the back of her closet. "This would be cute"

"I haven't seen that dress in ages"

"Try it on. If it needs work, I brought my materials"

"Nathalie Sancoeur, always prepared"

"Gabriel may be stubborn, but he did teach me how to trailer clothes, so I can't fault him that"

She walked into her bathroom to change into the dress. A few minutes later, Penny came out, rocking a nice skater dress. _pun intended._

"You look amazing, Penny"

"Thanks. I'm surprised it still fits"

"When did you buy it?"

"Uhm, a few years ago, I think. I hardly remember buying it"

"Well, it's a good choice. I should probably get back, wouldn't want Gabriel to worry"

Penny smirked. "He would worry, you say?"

"Penny" she warned.

"Sorry" she giggled, "Thanks, Nath"

"Anytime"

She walked out to her car, calling Gabriel as soon as she got in.

"Is it happening?"

"Yes, mission accomplished"

"Finally, I was waiting for him to finally ask her out. They're both made for each other, so it seems"

"Agreed. I'll see you back at work"

She hung up.

"So could we, if you would finally notice" she said disappointingly.

############

Jagged put on a nice suit. He wanted to go all out, but didn't want to go too far. He also had a rose in hand. He wanted to give her something that looked as beautiful as her.

"Whaddya think, fang? How do I look?"

Fang gave an adorable little noise.

"Thanks, Fang! Well, I'm off. Be a good crocodile while I'm away!"

Jagged walked out of his room and started walking to Penny's apartment. It wasn't that far of a walk and nobody was out, surprisingly.

When he reached her apartment, he knocked at the door. 

Seconds went by, and she opened the door.

She was gorgeous.

"Hey, Jagged" she blushed.

"Hey, luv. Wow, you look amazing!"

"Thanks"

She looks down at the rose he's holding in his hand. He hands it to her.

"Jagged, it's beautiful"

She takes the flower off of the stem and puts it in her hair.

He holds a hand out to her. 

"Shall we"

"Let's go"

They walk together hand in hand out of the apartment. Her hands instead hold onto his arm.

They somehow managed to go about their night without running into any fans.

They walked to the Pont des Arts bridge and found Andre's ice cream. They both smiled as they saw that their ice cream represented their colors.

They both sat down to enjoy their ice cream.

He noticed that she had a little bit on her face. He turned her towards him and used his thumb to remove the stain from her cheek.

She smiled and took his hand, gently squeezing it.

He smiled at her and stood up, helping her up as well.

They both walked to the Eiffel Tower. He took her to a beautiful viewing point and started dancing with her. She blushed and went with his movements. He really knew how to make this date perfect.

The sun was setting. Jagged took her back to his hotel room. He sat her down on the couch and played her a melody on the piano. The song eventually turned to a lullaby. 

When he finished, he found her sound asleep on the couch. She looked so peaceful. He smiled and carried her to the bed and took off her heels. Really quick, he changed out of his suit and into his pajamas. He then got in with her, wrapping his arms around her. An adorable, sleeping Penny, who was cuddling against him in her sleep, was all Jagged ever needed. He could never ask for a better girl than her.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link for Penny's dress💜 
> 
> Purple All The Rage Off Shoulder High ...modeshe.com · In stock


End file.
